


Don't Fight Me

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [93]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Evil Dean Winchester, M/M, Painful Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Would you write something where Dean rapes Cas, and when Cas fights back Dean withholds prep as punishment and just does it painfully?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fight Me

"Stop fighting me Cas." Dean growled, trying to pin Cas underneath him.

"No…let me go." Cas said, struggling underneath Dean. "Get off Dean. Don’t."

"I will punish you if you don’t stop, Cas." Dean growled, pushing Cas’ pants down. "I will have what I want. And that’s my cock shoved up your ass."

"No!" Cas yelled, trying to push against Dean’s weight. Dean growled, shoving his own pants down, freeing his cock.

"You really shouldn’t have fought me, Cas." Dean said, pressing his cock against Cas’ unprepared ass.

"Dean, no….please…" Cas said, freezing.

"Too late for that Cas." Dean growled, forcing himself inside Cas.

Cas screamed, and started fighting again, as Dean started fucking him, hissing lightly.

"It’s going to feel nice for me soon enough. But if you don’t stop fighting, it’ll be 10 times worse for you."

"Stop! Please!" Cas begged, ass feeling like it was getting ripped apart from the inside.

"No. I gave you a chance. You didn’t listen. This is your punishment." Dean grunted. "No prep." Dean pounded into him, and Cas screamed and howled in pain.

"Stop!" Cas sobbed. "Please, please, Dean!"

"Not until I come in that ass of yours."

"No!" Cas howled. Dean grunted, thrusting until he came, and Cas screamed again.

Dean pulled out, wiping his soft cock against Cas’ ass, grinning at the pink smudges there, and he saw the mix of come and blood leak out.

"Don’t fight me again, Cas." Dean said, tucking his cock back in his pants, and leaving.


End file.
